Solid-state lighting arrays are used for a number of lighting applications. A solid-state light emitting device may include, for example, a packaged light emitting device including one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs), which may include inorganic LEDs, which may include semiconductor layers forming p-n junctions and/or organic LEDs (OLEDs), which may include organic light emission layers.
Solid-state lighting devices are commonly used in lighting fixtures, including task lights, recessed light fixtures, ceiling mounted troffers and the like. Solid-state lighting panels are also commonly used as backlights for small liquid crystal display (LCD) screens, such as LCD display screens used in portable electronic devices, and for larger displays, such as LCD television displays.
Solid-state lighting devices may have modular arrangements. For example, modular lighting components, such as LED lighting modules and driver modules, may be interconnected in a variety of different fixture arrangements. Driver modules used in such fixtures often include controlled-current power sources that are configured to provide a controlled current to drive one or more LEDs of an attached LED module. The current provided by the driver module may vary in response to a dimming input, such as a phase cut in the power provided to the driver module from a dimmer or a separate analog or digital dimming signal (e.g., DALI, DMX, 0-10V, 1-10V, etc.), such that light output of the LED module varies with the dimming input.